Having the Dame-Life
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Nana regrets a lot of things. She regrets that she doesn't beg for her husband to stay and raise their Tsu-kun. She regrets not finishing her degrees in college. But what she regrets the most is not saving Tsu-kun. Not being there for him, not supporting him, degrading him, calling him names. She regrets not saving Tsu-kun from what he struggles with everyday.
**I found this in google docs and decided to upload this. Sorry for not updating my stories as I am starting to get swamped with assignments. I'm starting to get frustrated. I lost my 0.3 mechanical pencil and I just had it. It's freaking annoying to where it went. Did it roll away somewhere?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Her Little Tsu-kun**

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep

I heard the annoying sound beeping too loud. I opened my eyes but had to shut it a everything was too bright. But I persisted, I popped my eyes open. Hoh? I look at the white ceiling. The bed wasn't even comfortable and it looks too sterile. I got up with a lot of difficulty and I feel somewhat weird. I looked at my body….and had kind of freaked out because this wasn't my body. A boy's one that is as I couldn't feel any weight on the chest

This isn't my body

I looked at the door as soon as I heard the door open and heard the nurse gasp

"You're awake!" She said. Way to say the obvious

"Where am I?" I demanded. My voice seem a lot squeaky.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked with uncertainty

"No" I said, seriously asking. Is she stupid? I just asked 'Where am I'

"We are in Namimori Hospital. Do you remember what happened before?" She asked me. I gazed at her with a blank face

"You think I know?" I said with a sneer

"Well….." She started and stammered the words

"Tell me" I said

"Sawada-kun" She said

….

"What?" I asked

"You-" She started

"No. I meant about the Sawada. I'm assuming that that's me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She stared at me in horror. I was confused. Why is she staring at me like that?

"S-SENSEI!" She yelped. Must be a newbie.

"Don't shout, Sasaki-san. That is unprofessional" The doctor came in.

"H-he h-h-has a-a-amnesia!" She yelped.

"Can you not shout? You're grating my ears" I said rudely, digging my pinkie into my ear. The nurse glared at me

"This is the so called 'Dame-Tsuna'? Not like what the kids say" The doctor said.

"Dame-who? Who is that?" I demanded. I was promptly ignored and I heard the doctor's barking order

"Call Dame-Tsuna's mother! He's awake"

I clicked on my tongue in annoyance.

* * *

 **[Nana's POV]**

* * *

Nana regrets a lot of things. She regrets that she doesn't beg for her husband to stay and raise their Tsu-kun. She regrets not finishing her degrees in college. But what she regrets the most is not saving Tsu-kun. Not being there for him, not supporting him, degrading him, calling him names.

She regrets not saving Tsu-kun from what he struggles with everyday. She realised too late when she found him on the floor with a knife in his stomach in his room, blood rapidly oozing out. She saw tear tracks as well as a letter on his desk. She also saw blood leaking out of his forehead. She screamed seeing his bleeding body. She quickly picked Tsu-kun and cradled him like she should have always done and got out her phone from her apron pocket and phone the police, covering his wounds as best as she can.

The paramedics and the police soon came and took Tsu-kun away into the ambulance.

She ignored the neighbors busybody self and looked down at her blood-soaked hands. Tsu-kun's blood. She has a lot of things that she doesn't want to see, but this is the last thing that she would ever think that she doesn't ever want to see. A huge amount of Tsu-kun's blood, her clothes soaking up his blood and her hands covered in his blood.

She also hates hearing things that she doesn't like

"He's in a coma"

"He might not wake up"

The neighbors tried to give sympathy and their condolences. But she could hear them saying, "Good thing that he's gone" or "At least he won't affect me/my daughter/my son". She wouldn't hear anything from them and cooped herself in her house, regretting all these things and making a decision about saving him from now on.

She also called Iemitsu. She hadn't managed to get out any words before he rambled on what's going on with him. She hates the way he thinks that everything revolves around him but she loves him anyways.

She was ecstatic that Tsu-kun had came out from his coma. But she was nervous about meeting him, meeting someone she had failed and never realising it. But when she heard the bad news, she covered her mouth in shock, tears dripping down her cheeks. She sank to the floor with the phone still in her hand.

She rushed to the hospital, barged through everything and didn't care about what the others said. The only thing in her mind was her Tsu-kun. Her baby who was born really small, with his face pudgy and red. The baby she swore to protect, gripping tightly on the bonds that connects them together. But on the way, she now gripped it loosely, not caring whether or not that it's going to be released from her grasp

"T-Tsu-kun!" She panted to the receptionist who told her Room 227 at the second floor. She ran immediately, ignoring the calls.

She banged open the door and all the occupants in it stared at her.

"T-Tsu-kun!" She cried out in relief, walking towards her son but got taken away by the doctor

"No! Tsu-kun! Let me go!" She cried out, trying to reach towards her son. Hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

After the Doctor successfully got her out, she struggled even more and once he closed the door, he released her. She quickly tried to go back inside but was stopped by the doctor, who shook his head and told her to keep calm as he doesn't remember her at all. When she did, he took her inside.

She quickly as possible bent down to keep an eye-level of her son and cupped his cheeks. He stared at her like he would a stranger. His own mother, a stranger.

"Tsu-kun...you're okay" She asked him softly

"You're my mother?" He asked her. She nodded and gently placed her lips on her forehead, her heart wilting when he stiffened.

At least this way, she would have a second chance to be a better mother to her little Tsu-kun

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **You guys have to read the Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro by the same author as Assassination Classroom and 1/2 Prince by Yu Wo. It's actually pretty good and I'm kinda disappointed that there are not much fanfics about them. I tried to think of one, but even with 1/2 Prince, I can't even remember all the name, as well as MTNN. I suck at names**


End file.
